Nobody wins but us!
by vegetanime
Summary: A story were the Lycaons' owner Tokuchi Toua and the captain of the Devil Bats Hiruma Youichi had known each other for years when they meet at the Lycaons stadium after a match. The baseball players are shocked, but the demon and the devil go home together. Tokuchi x Hiruma


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to dedicate this fic to Alvisaoikitsunechan, porque eres la mejor y no sé por qué sigues aguantando mi vagueza y tardanza XD, and to LULU23, YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU HARRY POTTER GEEK AND I KNOW YOU NEVER READ AUTHOR'S NOTE SO THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS SO BIG, BECAUSE I'VE GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU. I know you're watching me as if you were Big Brother, but please stop harassing my account! **

**English is not my mother tongue so please forgive the grammatical mistakes or typos. Thank you. Enjoy the reading. **

**X**

**X**

"Lycaons! Lycaons!"

"The cheers are amazing over here! No wonder, because with this last perfect inning the Lycaons have won the match! Tokuchi's pitches were at their best today, and the Speed King managed to strike out The Eagles' best batters!"

"YEAH! Another win for the Lycaons! We're on a row! At this rate the championship will be a piece of cake!" shouted Imai, punching the air while laughing and hugging Fujita's shoulders.

"Don't be such an optimist, you. This is just the second game of the three we have to play against the Eagles." murmured Fujita, who hadn't had very good match, but he was mostly ignored.

"Hey, Tokuchi, you coming to celebrate? Kojima-san's treat!" asked Sugaidara, pointing at the younger batter with his thumb.

"Are you planning on going to a pub every time we win? No wonder you're always broke." murmured the rookie from his place in the bench, cigarette dangling from his lips and towel covering his face.

The players laughed and joked-even the pompadour wearing player had cheered up a bit-, getting ready to leave the stadium. Tokuchi tossed the finished cigarette's butt to the floor and turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice coming from the stands.

"Kekeke. Just 17 to 6? You're losing your touch, fucking slanted-eyes."

The Lycaon's owner didn't bother to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips as he walked out to the pitch again.

"You seem to forget the score goes point by point in this sport. Technically, we have scored more than your team ever would."

"Ke! Yeah, right. Being a professional has turned you into an arrogant prick, not that you weren't before."

"Tokuchi? What's going on?" asked Kojima, confused as to why their ace pitcher hadn't yet exited the pitch. He and a few others in the team went after him, only to find him apparently conversing with a boy from the stands. They were dumbstruck by his appearance: spikey blond hair not unlike Tokuchi's, piercings, pointy ears and a sharp, toothy grin.

"An arrogant prick? What kind of half-assed insult is that? I'd say is you who is losing his touch." they heard Tokuchi reply as the young lad jumped over the railing into the pitch.

"Hey, he can't do that…" murmured Ideguchi. And, as if on cue, an unhappy-looking guard appeared.

"Hey boy! You mustn't be here! This is a restricted area."

"It's okay." called Tokuchi, nearing the strange boy "He's with me, and we're leaving soon anyway."

"Oh" mumbled the guard looking between the two blonds, suddenly nervous. " If the owner says so, I suppose it's okay. But please, use the door next time."

The Lycaons neared the duo once the guard had walked away.

"Tokuchi? Who's this?" asked Kojima, eyeing the teenager and noticing the similarities between the two. "Is he your brother?"

The pointed eared boy just huffed while the pitcher laughed aloud.

"No, he isn't. Guys, this is Hiruma Youichi, my… informant."

"Informant!?" exclaimed Ideguchi, perplexed. " What the hell would you need an informant for?"

" Well, haven't you heard that power comes from knowledge? How do you think I contacted Kurai's former teacher? Among other things, of course."

"Th-that was him?" asked Imai, still not believing a high school kid could pull off such a feat.

"You bet he was. Now, you got what I asked you for?"

The boy raised his hand with a complicated wrist movement, and suddenly a flash drive appeared between his long fingers. He popped a bubble with his chewing gum, ignoring the bewildered and amazed looks from the baseball players.

"Of course. You owe me big, fucking slanted-eyes." he replied, tossing the USB towards the gambler with a graze that reminded the Lycaons of their star pitcher, who caught it easily.

"How about take away?" he suggested, putting the flash drive away and smirking when his younger doppelganger scoffed.

"Tokuchi? Are you leaving?" asked the catcher, placing a hand on the pitcher's slim shoulder.

"Yeah. You do the debriefing without me. You know how the money distribution works, don't you? Just leave my share in the briefcase."

"O-okay, but…"

"All settled then. Let's go." Tokuchi cut him with a lopsided grin, then turned around and signaled the teenager to do the same.

"Kekeke. How interesting. You've found yourself proper idiots, ne?"

"I didn't find them, they found me."

"And they willingly put themselves under your tyrannical thumb? Kekeke, they must be really desperate."

"Shut up, you idiot. You're more of a dictator than I am."

The Lycaons weren't able to hear the high schooler's reply because the blond duo disappeared into the changing rooms.

"That was scary." whispered Imai "You sure that clone of Tokuchi's was a high school kid?"

"Not at all, but the bastard insulted us!" exclaimed Arai indignantly.

The pair went fuming to the exit, but Ideguchi stayed behind, holding his chin in thought.

"Kojima-san, don't you think there's something amiss here? That boy gave me the same sensation Tokuchi gives me during a match."

"You mean the feeling of being a fly in front of a spider?" asked Kojima in a light tone, patting the catcher's shoulder and offering a kind smile. " Yeah, but if I've learnt anything about Tokuchi this last months is that you don't want to know what he is up to, you just need to trust him. He wouldn't do anything that could possibly harm the Lycaons until our agreement is over."

"That's not exactly what I meant" thought Ideguchi, but wisely stayed silent.

**X**

**X **

Down in the changing rooms, which were empty because all the players had already changed into their regular clothes, the conversation between the blond demons continued.

"Kekeke. Am I really? I don't make my enemies kneel."

"Sure you don't."

"Kekeke. Sometimes my slaves get scared shitless of the guns and kneel on their own, but not my rivals."

"I don't have rivals, you moronic brat."

"My, my. Toua-kun, so arrogant~"

Tokuchi smirked while he unbuttoned his uniform's shirt and threw it at the QB's face, who just took the hit while cackling madly. When his laughing fit ended, he tossed the piece of clothing into the locker where the rest of his uniform was. He almost went into hysterics again when he turned around and saw the pitcher completely dressed.

"Kekeke! What's with the playboy look, fucking slanted eyes? You weren't this posh before!"

"Shut up and get your ass moving, moron, I don't want to run into those idiots again. Their questions can get bothersome."

He was sure the QB could have made plenty of remarks on that, but he seemingly decided to humor him and followed him without question.

The fanged boy whistled when he saw his yellow sports car, and he was sure it was a half mocking, half truly amazed sound.

"Professional baseball sure is treating you well, ne, fucking Chinese eyes?"

"It's easy when everyone surrounding you is an idiot. I'm sure you could make as much money as I if you came with me."

There was a pause between them and he could see Hiruma's jaw clenching for a moment, and shit he shouldn't have let that slip because it was still a sore subject. Finally, the boy's shark-like grin returned.

"I've got as much money as you do."

He gave a crooked smirk in return and got into the car. The opposite door soon opened and closed and suddenly the other blond was sitting next to him. He started the engine and pulled off to the road almost instantly, feeling the pleasant gust of wind around him as he gained speed. He glanced at his companion from the corner of his eye to see him with his eyes closed and a softer than usual smirk on his lips, thoroughly enjoying the advantages of his convertible. After all, the kid had always loved speed and the thrill it gave.

Hiruma opened his eyes to watch the city go by at increasing speed. The sun was setting, and the streetlamps were being switched on one by one, becoming blurry lines on his vision as they passed them with the car. He rested his arm at the top of his side's door, laying his head over it and silently enjoying the strong wind hitting his face and ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes to the side to look at his companion, who looked as composed and in control as always, even though they were past the speed limit and would have the police following them in no time.

"You wanna cause trouble before our match? Are you afraid of losing, fucking slanted eyes?" he teased while closing his eyes, not moving an inch.

"Please, boy, you're hurting my feelings. You've seen me do these enough times to know they won't catch me."

"Mmm… maybe you were getting rusty… just checking." he snickered softly when he felt the sideways glare thrown his way.

"You're awfully cocky today, _brat."_the pitcher's suave voice broke the silence again.

"Haven't you been paying attention the last 12 years?"he answered with a grin.

They stayed quiet after that, the purr of the car's engine and the city's hustle and bustle the only sound that filled the silence.

Hiruma let his mind wander to his companion while he watched the streets with unfocused eyes. They had known each other since they were kids, and had practically grew up together, just the two of them. They hadn't had anyone else. They had learned tricks together: how to lie, how to manipulate people, how to conceal their emotions (although they had taken up different methods for that), how to play shogi, go, mahjong, and later, poker. They both had ended up with similar modus operandi, but due to their personality not being quite the same, they had ended up with some differences.

For example, while he himself used his flashiness and appearance to measure up people's reactions and categorize them in his mind, Tokuchi preferred to wait patiently and watch them interact or , in case he was feeling impatient, riling them up himself with a few carefully selected words. Of course, he could do that to, but he preferred using his crafty words to trigger a certain wanted reaction on someone, not as a general greeting, so to speak.

Also, while the baseballer's poker face was replaced with his intimidating and sadistic smirk form time to time, the highschooler faced the world laughing maniacally and firing his weapon in every direction, all sharpness and disrespectful attitude that let everyone so confused he could pull out whatever he wanted.

The car stopped rather abruptly, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze towards the hotel they had parked in front of. Tall, luxurious building obnoxious enough to attract several people but discreet enough to maintain the costumers' anonymity if so desired. Clearly a five star hotel. It seemed the pitcher was already spending well his newly acquired money, the bastard.

**X**

**X**

Tokuchi guided his younger companion to the hotel elevator, ignoring the staff that gritted them, and pressed the 21th floor's button. They stood in comfortable silence until they reached their destination, the only sound coming from Hiruma's gum's bubbles being popped. The soft "ding" of the elevator had them both casually strolling down the corridor, stopping at door number 198. The eldest blond took out the keycard and pushed it against the door's scan window, swinging the door open and entering the room in the same movement. The QB followed, closing the door after himself and looking around with a critic eye.

The hotel room was big, the hall giving into a spacious living room with plush couches and an armchair surrounding a low table, a minibar in the corner and a flat TV on the other. There were 3 doors, which he imagined led to a bedroom, bathroom and the balcony. He could see the kitchen, which was separated from the living area by a doorframe and a countertop. The whole room had a modern and sophisticated look to it, but that wasn't what stroke Hiruma the most. It was fucking spotless.

"You let the fucking cleaners in here?"he asked, his nose wrinkling up in distaste.

"It's far more practical than cleaning myself. I know you don't like people near your stuff, but I don't have skeletons on my closets like you do." teased Tokuchi, heading over to the minibar.

"There's no fucking room for skeletons on my closet, they're filled to the brim with firearms." he easily replied to the banter, showing his most sardonic smile.

The pitcher just chuckled as he poured himself a drink, possibly Bourbon by the color and smell. He then tilted his head towards the youngest.

"You want a drink?"

"I don't drink." he replied, letting himself drop into one of the couches.

"Yeah, I remember what happened last time." commented Tokuchi, unable to hold back his laugh. " I think I've never seen you sleep so soundly and effortlessly. I actually had trouble getting you to bed on my own."

His eyebrow twitched at the remark, because he could hardly remember a thing and the only info he had on alcohol's effect on him came from the bastard in front of him, which by the way wasn't very trustworthy.

The Lycaons' owner sat across from him, an amber liquid -filed glass in one hand and a deck of cards in the other.

"So… Hold'em Texas, fucking slanted-eyes?"

"Of course. It's the only game where you have any chance of winning against me."

"Kekeke! That's funny, because I remember kicking your ass pretty hard while playing Mahjong when we were kids."

"That's only because you could make cheating pieces appear out of thin air, but your strategy was shit."

"Kekeke! Making excuses now, are we?"

The answering scowl only made him cackle harder.

**X**

**X**

The poker match was long and hard-fought. Their opponent was different from their usual victims. Not only were their experience and technique in poker far more superior than anyone's below 40 had the right to be; being so similar minded, they couldn't trick the other with their preferred methods. Not only that, but they read each other's strategies too well for them to be of any use, both because they had learned most of them together and because they had known too long not to have taken a grasp at each other's way of thinking. That being that, they had to mostly rely on luck, although they still tried to play and practice new tricks.

Most of the matches were won by Tokuchi, maybe because Lady Luck was usually by his side, maybe because of the extra years of practice Hiruma didn't have. Neither mattered to the two blonds, for the fact that the pitcher had won remained and wouldn't change with the reasons.

This match was no different. They played three games of 7 rounds each, and albeit it had been a close match, Tokuchi had ended up winning two of them.

The QB snorted, dropping his shark-like grin and stretching his arms above his head, His companion watched with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. There was no need for words: they both knew what happened next.

He took out a piece of paper and left it on the table.

"I'm going to take a shower. Behave" he teased as he got up.

Hiruma took the paper and read it, afterwards pocketing it and taking out his laptop, ready for some work.

X

X

Tokuchi stepped out of the steaming bathroom feeling refreshed, some comfy sweatpants hanging low from his hips and a towel wrapped around his neck. He spotted the younger blond quite easily, typing furiously fast on his laptop and a freshly made up cup of coffee in front of him. He decided to let him be and went out into the balcony instead.

He sighed as the soft, cool night breeze swept through his still damp hair. It caressed his skin like a lover would, not leaving him cold, but actually helping him snap out of the drowsy numbness the hot bath had lulled him into.

While he dried his hair off with his towel and surveyed the metropolitan scenery his balcony separated him from, he couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts.

The Lycaons' reactions had taken him by surprise, to be completely honest. It had been quite long since anyone had seen them together and got to comment on it, and it still amazed him how people thought them alike. While it was true that physically they did look similar and that it took quite the keen eye to tell apart the differences in their personality, he was so used to thinking of himself and Hiruma as completely different beings that it had taken him by surprise.

Every minute they spent together showed more clearly those differences, like that very instant, for example. Hiruma was working, shrugging off the tiredness he was undoubtedly feeling for the sake of whatever business he was dealing with, let it be his slave network, football strategies and members or extortion material on someone useful. He doubted his team even suspected the huge amount of work he put himself through, all for the sake of the sport he loved.

And here was he, looking out to the dark city below, cigarette hanging from his lips, and killing time until Hiruma finished. He had always been less active than Hiruma, more bothered by the methods than by results as his companion was. "Lazyass", the devilish QB would call him.

The Commander of Hell, on the other hand, was a true tickling bomb, so passionate. He was ready to pour his mind, heart and soul into any activity he deemed worthy, to win or die trying. That was a quality he himself lacked, and deeply admired in Hiruma : his burning passion. The boy could be such a fool sometimes, hiding himself behind calculus and facades when, in reality, he was the most romantic fool in the world.

It had been harder to tell them apart when they were younger. Hiruma had been so lost back then, not knowing what to do, where to pour his dedication. Tokuchi had seen it though, the burning passion glowing behind the cold surface, and known that the day he found something -_anything_- worthy of that passion, Hiruma Youichi would become a force of nature: so untouchable and unstoppable it wouldn't leave anyone he crossed paths with indifferent.

He had to admit, it had disappointed him when that thing turned out to be American Football, although he would be lying if he said he was surprised. For someone so obviously mentally superior, it was hard to find appropriate stimulation just for the mind. That's why Amefuto was the perfect challenge for Hiruma: tactics, power and skill. A reason to surpass himself every day, to train harder, to set further goals.

He couldn't be bothered with all that. He chose a sport where skill meant more than physical condition, where attack and defense were systematic and money could easily be made. He still thought the boy could have made much more money playing One Outs in Okinawa rather than staying for school in Tokyo in order to play Amefuto, but he knew better than anyone the demon wouldn't change his mind no matter what.

Humming in thought, he threw the butt of his finished cigarette to the floor and stepped on it as he walked back inside, completely dried and purposeful.

X

X

Hiruma was typing away on his laptop, intent on finishing the new updates in his list of slaves as soon as possible, when he felt big hands on his shoulders. He stiffened for a second until he felt the warm presence that stood at his back and he let the older blond kneading at the muscles on his shoulders and neck.

"You're too tense."

"Well, not everybody has it as easy as you, you fucking lazyass." he answered with a content sigh, ignoring the amused chuckle behind them.

Those strong and lithe fingers were doing wonders to his sore muscles and tired body, and he finally allowed himself to completely relax into the massage.

"You're full of knots, brat." commented Tokuchi when his found a certain spot on his back that had the high schooler practically moaning. "Training hard?"

"Very" breathed Hiruma, eyelids half dropping already and letting himself be pulled backwards until his head rested on the elder's shoulder.

He could feel the hot breath in his ear, the ever near and comforting presence, and he slowly and awkwardly left the laptop atop of the coffee table. He could already feel his corporal heat rising when the wet touch of a tongue met his long ear, and groaned when teeth closed around his earlobe and _tugged._

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" whispered the eldest, stopping his massage to circle the slim waist with his arms.

"Early. I've got training at 6 am." he answered back, his voice soft and raspy.

"Then let's get down to business, shall we?" asked Tokuchi with accented English, doing his best imitating a British villain of an old film they watched as kids, which made Hiruma laugh.

Smirking, the Lycaon's owner grabbed his chin, tilted his head back and crushed their lips together. It was a slow, soft kiss, their tongues lazily dancing with each other, coming and going from one mouth to another as they saw fit. There was no need for heated battle between them; they knew what they wanted, what the other wanted and they didn't need to demonstrate anything to each other.

They broke the long kiss panting, their lips red and teeth bared in soft smirks. Hiruma raised his hands to tangle them in the elder's hair, trading through it softly while his waist was caressed. Tokuchi lowered his lips to the QB's neck, earning a faint gasp when he started using his talented tongue to leave hot, wet trails in the alabaster skin. The hands caressing Hiruma's flat abdomen went lower and placed themselves on his hips, the thumbs playing with the hem of his black T-shirt flush against his chest.

"Let's go to bed." suggested Hiruma with a light chuckle, clearly amused by the strange show of possessiveness.

They arrived to the bedroom shortly after, helping each other out of their clothes and leaving them in a heap on the floor next to the bed. Tokuchi also got his fun finding all the weapons the blond devil had hidden in his body.

"I think you've become paranoid, brat. Are these really necessary?" asked the pitcher as he took out a cannon unexplainably taller than its owner, amusement clear in his voice. The only answer he got was a cackle.

Tokuchi sat down on the mattress and patted his legs in a clear invitation, which Hiruma accepted instantly. He sat on his lap, arms circling the elder's neck and smart mouth on his jaw. Tokuchi placed his hands on his narrow hips, but made no further move and let the teenager do the work.

Hiruma's hands slid from the pale neck, down his shoulders and chest to stroke the elder's abs teasingly. Tokuchi hummed in appreciation when those clever fingers went lower still and grasped his half-erect shaft. They caressed it with feather-like touches, stroking from base to head a couple of times, thumb circling the tip at just the exact moment. The pitcher groaned as the stimulus brought him to full hardness in a matter of seconds, and he could feel the shark-like smirk against his jaw.

"Kekeke, that was fast, fucking Chinese eyes. Too occupied with baseball for sex? So unlike you~"

"Actually, I'm not in a dry spell as you so subtly put it, it's just that those women don't have fingers as marvelous as yours." he answered, easily falling into their usual banter even in his state.

"Of course they don't. I've got the fingers of a magician after all."

"Mmmh" he replied, kissing the trapezius muscle in front of him. "They can't whisper my darkest secrets into my ears while I fuck them either." he teased, looking up to Hiruma through his eyelashes.

The high schooler separated from his jaw to look at him in the eye, serious at first but he quickly broke into an amused cackle.

"You don't have dark secrets, you moron."

"Don't I? I was sure you'd have found some, at least." he smirked at the laughing teenager and sighed just before burying his face on the slim chest in front. He could feel the vibrations the laughing caused, even after the QB had stopped.

They stayed like that for a while, Tokuchi's face buried on Hiruma's chest while the later carded his fingers through the soft and blond hair of the other.

"We're so alike and yet so different." whispered the pitcher, tenderly caressing the teenager's hips and waist, who stayed silent. "We're the perfect match… I wonder what would have happened if we had met under different circumstances. Maybe our initial rivalry wouldn't have faded away… Or maybe we could have become more than what we're now, without any remorse for the past."

The high schooler pulled away from their embrace and looked at him in the eye, his green gaze hard and deadly serious.

"You're not getting sentimental on me, are you?"

Tokuchi held his glare for a moment, before smirking.

"Just wondering." he replied with an easy shrug. "Now let's get down to business."

Hiruma was actually ashamed to admit he had let out a strangled yell when the pitcher threw himself backwards and rolled over.

"You're not thinking too hard on that, are you, brat?" teased the elder blond as he pressed down to the mattress.

"Tsk! It's just like you to ask a question and then forget all about it, leaving the others distracted and thinking hard so you can have your way with them."

"Mm…but I can always have my way with you, can't I?" that comment earned him a punch in the shoulder and a deadly glare, but he couldn't help but laugh. " Aaah~ you're so cute when you're angry, Hiru-chan."

"Cut the sappy crap, fucking slanted-eyes."

"You're right. You do have to get up early tomorrow after all." he said, nuzzling the side of the devil's face. "Pity. I'd have loved to have breakfast with you."

"Another time." whispered the high schooler, extending his arm to the side in an attempt to reach the night stand.

"I know you're in a hurry, but no need to go that fast." chuckled Tokuchi, grasping the wandering wrist and pulling it close.

Hiruma huffed, but lifted his hips when the Lycaons' owner hooked his thumbs on his black boxers and pulled downwards. Tokuchi threw them to the floor without a care, straightening himself enough to have a better view of the younger body from where he was kneeling between the QB's legs. He showed his teeth in a lecherous grin.

"Mmm… Appetizing as always, Hiru~chan."

The bad pick-up line elicited a cackle from the teenager, more so when Tokuchi continued the little play by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That was worse than last time." laughed Hiruma, his fangs bared in a sharp grin.

"My teammates must have rubbed off on me." he commented, letting his hands stroking up and down the body in front of him until he reached the QB's bony hips.

He began to caress the pelvis with his thumbs before sliding his hands to the teenager's thighs, lifting them until they circled his waist.

"Mmm… There's definitely more muscle than last time in here."

"Yeah, some of us actually train." replied Hiruma while lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't you say?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word, which the other gracefully ignored

"Although, to be honest, I highly doubt I'll be able to acquire any more muscle mass than I already have. Ke, seems like I've reached my body's limit." confessed the boy, closing his eyes and showing his teeth in a cold smile.

Tokuchi just hummed, and making sure the pale legs he was holding against his waist would stay that way, he bended forwards until their noses were nearly touching.

"Maybe it's the price we had to pay for our brain and eyes. Wouldn't it be fitting? Being able to watch and analyze and know but being unable to do it ourselves."

"Kekeke. Don't get metaphysical on me, fucking slanted eyes. You know as well as I that there's no omnipotent force out there that can control our fates and decided what's fair and what's not."

"That's true." laughed Tokuchi, nuzzling the high schooler's neck. " But even if there was, I'm sure we'd find a way to get away from its grasp, don't you think?"

His younger counterpart cackled softly, and he took the chance to take the lube out of the night stand. He poured a small bead on his index finger and spread it with his thumb. It was cold. A wicked thought quickly made his lips spread in one of his demonic smirks.

He poured a generous amount into the QB's stomach, stealing a surprised gasp from the teenager, and watch with interest as goosebumps rose along the pale skin. He began delicately spreading the lube with the point of his fingers and his smirk widened when he noticed the other boy frowning up at him, eyebrow twitching.

"Have you forgotten how to use this shit properly, fucking slanted eyes?" he practically growled.

"Don't be boring, you moron, lube isn't only for penetration. And don't growl, it's unbefitting of you, although you always did get grumpy with the cold."

The boy grunted again, just to spite him, and he could only laugh.

"Ah! So childish~" he said in a sing song voice while massaging the high schooler's stomach and sides.

Hiruma gasped when the pitcher bent low and licked his way up his stomach, taking the lube into his mouth.

"Aw, what the fuck?"

"It's edible." answered Tokuchi, still occupied cleaning his torso with licks.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking kinky." laughed the blond devil, sighing in spite of himself when the baseball player started making his way up to his neck.

"Doesn't it make things more interesting?" asked the Lycaons' owner, blowing into the wet skin and watching the goosebumps appear.

"If you say so." breathed Hiruma when the eldest left his neck to bite his elfish ear, which twitched involuntary.

Tokuchi chuckled and took the pierced earlobe into his mouth, sucking and pulling while his deft fingers poured lube into his palm.

The QB's arms circled the pitcher's neck and he raised his hips higher to give him better access. His entrance was teased with a lube-coated finger, before being entered deftly and quickly. His breath hitched, but Tokuchi biting his earlobe and shifting so that the baseballer's stomach stroked his member had him moaning instead. He almost didn't notice another finger entering, and felt more lube being poured before the digits began to move. The Lycaons' ace found his prostate soon enough, and Hiruma could feel the heat in his face and the pleasant itching on his lower regions.

Tokuchi kissed his way from the elfish ear down the sharp jaw to the pointy chin. He was starting to get heated himself, his member was throbbing painfully and he couldn't wait to have it inside the wet heat that was waiting for him, so he decided to speed things up a little. He kissed the youngster's red cheeks as he scissored his fingers, and then moved to the thin and moist lips in front of him as he added a third digit. He felt the legs around his waist twitch when he pressed against Hiruma's prostate, who raised his hands from his shoulders to his hair, carding through it and griping and twisting harmlessly when the pitcher thrust in a certain angle. Tokuchi could almost hear himself purr.

When Hiruma said his name, he quickly pulled his fingers out and coated his member with lube. He put a hand on either side of the teenager's fead for stability and got into a comfortable enough position. Before entering though, he stood a good couple of seconds just staring at the eye-closed, blushing and panting boy beneath him, who just opened an eye to look at him.

"What now?" he rasped, annoyed by the sudden hesitation.

"Nothing." smirked Tokuchi and entered in a single thrust.

Hiruma let out a strangled gasp and his grip on the pitcher's hair tightened, who just sighed contently, closing his eyes to better enjoy the feeling. When his name was breathed again he started moving. Slowly at first, but as soon as he lowered himself to his forearms his pace sped up. He buried his face in Hiruma's neck when the boy started moving his hips in time with his thrusts.

Soon, their wrapped around each other and bodies seemingly became one. Their surroundings started to disappear, only they existed; and forgetting all about their promises, projects and obligations, they lost themselves in the heated cocoon that enveloped them. A relationship built on mental stimulus, familiarity and physical needs, probably unique in the whole world.

Finally, the two of them reached their limit, one after the other, and stayed wrapped around each other until they came down from their bliss. Tokuchi had his forehead pressed against the reddened neck below him, quietly enjoying the sensations running through his body, when he felt a push against his chest. Sighing, he rolled over and landed on his side, leaving Hiruma free room to move. The boy slowly sat up and soon after stood up, still flushed and breathing hard.

"Where ya going?" he drawled without even lifting his head and following the pale figure only with his eyes, too spent to fight against the laziness that always came over him after sex.

"Shower." answered the younger blond, heading for the bathroom without even peeking his clothes up.

Tokuchi admired the view until he disappeared into the adjacent room, and sighing, he decided to clean the substances off from his stomach with the lotion wipes on his night stand. Once he was finished, he threw them to the floor and lied down on his back, arms pillowing his head and eyes closed as he listened to the running water.

He was already dozing off when the bathroom's door opened. He opened one eye to stare at the teenager as he pulled his boxers from the floor and put them on. When he felt the bed shifting under the added weight he opened his arms wide in a silent invitation. He heard a huff, but soon enough he felt a warm weight against his side. Even though the rest of the body was dry, the hair was still a little damp. Not that he cared much, but still.

Hiruma's head rested on his chest, arms circling his waist and leg pulled over his hip. The pitcher managed to steal a kiss before the QB sighed and began to drift off. He circled his waist and pulled the youngster closer. He fell sleep with his face buried in a nest of blond, somewhat damp hair.

X

X

Tokuchi opened his eyes slowly, waking up without any hurry as he always did. His first impulse was to stretch his limbs but he stopped just in time, remembering last night. He looked down at the teenager's asleep form, which had hardly moved over the night.

Noticing the relaxed expression beneath the blond bangs he raised his hand to the soft but still wild hair and carded through it with surprising care and tenderness. It never failed to amuse him how Hiruma's hair stayed spiky even without gel, although the hair style was different and not as gravity-defying. His, on the other hand, was quite tame and smooth as soon as he took the gel away. Another subtle difference between the two of them.

He spared a glance at the alarm clock at his right while still caressing the devil's mane and frowned when he saw the time displayed in red, blinking lights. He looked down and met the green eyes staring up at him.

"Good morning" he said with a smirk, carding his fingers through the teenager's bangs.

"What time is it?" he asked in a raspy voice, bringing a hand to his eyes to rub the sleep away.

"4:35" Tokuchi watched the boy raise slowly and sit up at his side. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I need to be at the other side of Tokyo before 6:00 am, and I still have to get my looks right."

Just as the QB swung his legs to the floor and was about to stand, lean arms circled his waist and pulled him against slim chest. A nose nuzzled his neck and jaw, making him sigh.

"I wish you would stay for breakfast, at least"

"Yeah, me too, but I gotta go"

"Mmm… you can have the take over from the fridge to eat in the train."

"Oh, how swe~et of you" he teased in a sing song voice.

Tokuchi spun them around and they kissed, finally separating only when they needed air. Panting, Hiruma leaned in and kissed the pitcher's cheek in rare sign of affection.

"I'll call you when I get info on the Giants and their owner." He whispered, finally standing up and collecting his clothes from the floor.

Without rising from the bed, Tokuchi watched as he got dressed, went to the kitchen to retrieve his breakfast and came back to bedroom to get his weapons in place. Finally ready to leave, Hiruma passed near the bed to head for the door, and the Lycaon's owner bid him farewell with a slap in the ass that earned him an unimpressed stare and an arched eyebrow. He just smirked and waved, chucking at the roll of green eyes and turning in bed to stare at the clock just as the entrance door shut closed. 5:03 am.

He decided he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and began planning his day. He was still covered with the telltale of their earlier activities. They had their last game against the Eagles late at night, so he had time to go to the casino and play Pachenko. Maybe he wouldn't even assist, the Lycaons could handle their own against them, but that would certainly earn him Kojima's scolding. He supposed he could suffer through one of those boring games this time; after all, he had fresh memories of his night with Amefuto's Commander of Hell to entertain himself.

With a satiated smirk, he headed for the shower, looking forward to hearing his teammates' amusing comments about the yesterday's unexpected guest.

THE END

**X**

**X**

**Thank for reading. I hope you enjoyed that. Any complaints, commentaries, mistakes and so on, please send me a review XD**


End file.
